


Everyday's a gift

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>1991-й год запомнился Джону холодной зимой, гадким полтергейстом в Дакоте, после которого он еще две недели не мог пошевелить левой рукой, и необычайной активностью лесных троллей.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday's a gift

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

1991-й год запомнился Джону холодной зимой, гадким полтергейстом в Дакоте, после которого он еще две недели не мог пошевелить левой рукой, и необычайной активностью лесных троллей. В Техасе он убил пятерых. В их логове обнаружил кучу костей (он даже не сомневался чьих) и девочку. Живую. Она сидела, свернувшись клубочком, и смотрела на него испуганным взглядом потерянного зверька. Джон взял ее на руки и понес к машине. Она дрожала под его курткой. Наверное, ее родители подозревали о том, что могло произойти с ребенком, потому что просто поблагодарили его, не задавая лишних вопросов. На прощание ее отец сказал:

\- Есть поверье, что жизнь спасенного принадлежит спасшему ее. Теперь жизнь моей дочери – ваша.

Джон промолчал. Он знал, что в некоторые моменты лучше ничего не говорить, и лишь кивнул. Вдруг девочка подняла на него глаза и произнесла свои первые слова с момента спасения:

\- Меня зовут Джессика Мур, мистер. Спасибо.


End file.
